


Day Seventeen: Quantity

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Loft-warming aftermath. A continuation of day 9.





	Day Seventeen: Quantity

The loft-warming party’s aftermath was a bigger mess than the sleeping arrangements. There’s only so much food that can be cooked at once in their small kitchen. For the quantity of people in their apartment, no matter how much food was being produced it wasn’t enough. Not with the boys at least. Most of the girls were happily munching on sliced fruit waiting for eggs and bacon. Rachel was fine with her cereal and was trying to get Finn to cave and eat it with her.

Blaine was helping Kurt serve people as Santana started the next round of omelets.

“I could make pancakes,” Kurt suggests, noticing they’re almost out of eggs.

Brittany is really into the pancake idea so she starts taking orders and Kurt starts on the batter.

All the seats and most of the floor in the living room are taken. Rachel, Finn, Brittany, and Sam have taken over the dining area. The loft is loud with laughter and conversations until Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist while he cooks.

“Blaine? There are so many people around,” Kurt whispers aggressively.

“So what?” He buries his face into Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt shakes his boyfriend off of him. Blaine takes a seat at the piano and Sam pulls out his guitar. Kurt rolls his eyes but Rachel jumps up ready to sing whatever tune they throw at her.

_“Yeah, you might think that I’m a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me,”_

Santana picks up the next lines as she dishes out breakfast.

_“You may say that I’m a freak show_

_But, hey give it just a little time_

_I bet you’re gonna change your mind,”_

Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina chime in next:

_“All the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way_

_It ain’t so hard to take…”_

The whole loft joins it for _“That’s right!”_

_“Cause I know one day you’ll be screaming my name_

_And I’ll just look away,”_ Sam sings.

Then everyone is on their feet scream-singing the chorus.

_“Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don’t care_

_Keep it up, I’m tunin’ up and figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me!”_


End file.
